Viewing Pleasure
by heffermonkey
Summary: Steve sits and enjoys a show.  M/M slash, 3some, Chin/Danny/Steve, pwp.


**Title: Viewing Pleasure**  
**Paring/s: Steve/Danny/Chin**  
**Genre: Threesome, PWP, M/M slash**  
**Rating: NC 17**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: n/a**  
**Summary: Steve sits and enjoys a show.**

**AN: Need to make up for some of the whumping I've put Danny through the past few months. In a mini break/hitting the wall for 'Break me down, Build me up' EPIC that has stolen my braincells I came up with this little gem where the cells didn't really do anything but think dirty little gutter thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Steve held his breath and tensed even more, anything to force himself to stay where he was. He wanted to enjoy every moment but was fighting the urge to go to the bed and join in. But he was afraid of missing- everything- by being in too close proximity.

Danny had tried to keep eye contact but he'd given in, simply lost to the sensations. Chin was intense, had him hanging on that edge but not giving anything that would send him over the precipice. Not yet. Steve felt he was right there on the edge with him. It was beautiful and torture.

Danny's usual slew of words and cocky manner had slowly dissolved into telling groans, whispered begging and a repetitive mantra of 'fuck'. Steve was riveted by the view, a voice somewhere deep inside his head telling him he was stupid not to have recorded this. This he knew he'd never forget, but he wanted Danny to see himself like this, to see himself how Steve saw him, undone, free and fucked. Next time, he told himself.

Chin was like a relentless machine, Steve was as breathless as Danny as he watched. They were kneeling on the bed now, Chin had been slowly fucking Danny as he braced himself against the headboard. When Danny had given up piecing words together and turned to shameless begging of more, head turned, eyes staring into Steve's and daring him to just sit there, Chin had put an arm around his waist and pulled him back. Settling back onto his haunches he had Danny on his lap, forcing himself in deep and sending any coherent thoughts from Danny's head.

Danny had flailed a little, caught between balance of the new position and the deepness it brought with it, making him see stars and pushing him to the edge. Chin held him steady, waited for him to adjust before he started to move again. Danny rested his head back, Chin's mouth pressed against the curve of his shoulder and neck. Steve saw Chin's lips move, whatever words he said were lost to Steve, but Danny responded, gave a small moan of response. Eyes tight shut, breathing heavy, skin flushed and sheened with sweat. Danny always responded to words, as much a turn on as touching and tasting and the physical act.

Steve likes the way Danny's mind works, capable of manipulating the dirtiest, meangingful of words into something solid and vivid to get off on. It always made phone sex interesting, makes Steve fantasise more often, the idea of getting Danny all hot and bothered over words a turn on in itself. His imagination gets a daily workout just coming up with scenarios to present Danny's dirty mind with.

Danny whimpers, a small strangled noise escaping his throat as Chin starts to move again. Steve forces himself tighter against the chair, like he's bonded to it because if he moves it will spoil everything and Danny needs this, wants it. Has never been more beautiful or lost to it. He doesn't know how Chin keeps it together, by now Steve would have sent Danny spiralling, giving him the release he's desperate to have. Because Steve can't help but give Danny anything, everything he desires.

Steve's eyes drift over Chin, if only to have a brief reprieve from the high of seeing Danny coming undone bit by bit. Chin's muscles are defined with solid, muscular lines. He takes in the curve of a bicep as one arm is curled secure around Danny's chest, fingers toying with Danny's nipple just so. A constant added tease. His thigh muscles are tensed also, taking Danny's weight, rippling every time Chin rocks his hips.

Chin lifts his head a little, mouth roving to Danny's ear where his teeth latch onto the lobe, Danny's jaw is slack and for now he's quiet, Chin dragging small sounds out of him, words lost in the haze. Chin's slowed the pace and Steve knows it's tortourous. When Danny's close he needs that extra push to topple, but now it's too much and not enough.

Chin's whispers again, right into the shell of Danny's ear and Steve would give anything to hear the words but all he gets is Danny's response, a surrendering moan before the 'fuck' mantra starts up again. Steve isn't sure how much more he can take, himself or Danny. It takes a moment to realise over Danny's voice, Chin is talking, too clear and controlled for a someone buried balls deep in Danny.

"Touch yourself Steve," Chin tells him and Danny, eyes squeezed shut, moans at the idea of it.

It's the moment Steve's been waiting for but he goes slow, because he's afraid the added bonus of stroking himself is going to send him over the edge before it's all over. He's already hard and leaking and as he wraps his fingers round the thick shaft he bites back a satisfied moan. Danny's a fucker for putting restrictions on him. Like not being able to touch himself as he watched, not until he was told. To not make a sound, no words, no moans, just watch. If Steve wanted to see Danny gets fucked by someone, Danny had every right to ask of something in return.

"Yeah just like that," Chin approves, voice dark and promising. "A little faster. Look at him Danny, see what you do for him?"

Steve swallows hard, moving his hand quicker as instructed and at a loss as to when he started following orders so quickly from Chin Ho Kelly. Possibly around the time he realised in the bedroom he was a fucking pro and in complete control of both of them. It takes Danny time to process the hidden command to open his eyes and look at Steve, Steve watches him struggle to regain some control enough to shift his head forward and look at Steve. His eyes are too full blown, hard to focus but he manages, enough to stare right into Steve's eyes. Steve lets out a silent 'fuck' and struggles to keep his eyes open. He could easily take himself over the egde right now, just from that look in Danny's eyes.

Danny is as breathless as he is as his eyes drift down Steve's body to where he's fisting himself. Chin wraps his hand round Danny's cock and matches Steve's strokes and Danny yells, incoherent and head dropping back to Chin's shoulder again. It's like he's been pulled taught, back arching, mouth slack and he's completely undone. Steve stills his hand to stare, just stare and burn the image into his mind. Then he strokes again, gulping down words and sounds and struggling to control himself.

Chin thrusts up with every down stroke of his hand and Steve feels himself tense, grips the arm of the chair with his free hand before he lifts of the damned thing. He thinks if Chin didn't have Danny anchored down to him, Danny would float away. Chin speaks to Danny again and Steve's pretty sure he's pushing Danny to his limit now. Danny gulps and drags in deep breaths and nods his head and Chin ups the temps just enough to send Danny into a spiral.

Steve watches as Danny gives up any tenuous control he may have had, just lets go. Chin's hand twists and pumps and his hips rock almost painfully up and Danny's orgasm hits with such force Steve's stunned for a moment. Watching Danny come, white creamy lines spraying the pillows and headboard as Chin's hand milks him sends Steve to his own oblivion. With a final stroke he follows his lover over, fingers tight round the throbbing shaft as he comes, eyes blurring as he desperately tries to stay focused on the two men, feeling warm liquid spilling over his fingers. He slumps back into the chair like he's been winded and teases his cock as it twitches in completion between his fist.

There's a slight creak on the bed and he manages to refocus somewhat, realising the show isn't over yet. Chin has eased Danny forward again, still needing to reach his own climax. Steve isn't sure how Danny has the strength but he steadies himself on the headboard again and Chin's fucking into him with full intent on his goal. Steve is pleased to find someone still has some semblance of control because even now, after that beautiful display from Danny, Chin's still level headed. Steve finds it another turn on, watching Danny just take it, offering himself to Chin, hips gripped tight under the bruising hold of fingers.

Danny drops his head and moans, a low, satisfied rumble and Chin's final thrusts are shallow, buried deep in Danny until he grunts through his own orgasm, hips like pistons as he rides through it. He rubs a hand down Danny's spine, from his neck and slow down the line as he eases out slow. He rolls Danny to the side, away from the come covered pillows and Danny collapses satisfied and out of it onto the clean side of the bed. Chin lies on his back, arm slewn over his eyes and Danny rolls to rest against him.

Steve forces himself to move, ass getting numb from the chair and not wanting to miss out on the sleepy, post haze party about to occur on the bed. Danny just hums as he slides up to him, sandwiching him between himself and Chin. He knocks the dirtied top pillows off the bed, glad he uses more than one and pulls another under his head.

"That was," he starts before pausing. His brain can't come up with interesting to describe it.

"Mhmmm," Danny agrees, with whatever it is he's trying to say.

"I'm free any time," Chin adds in dryly with a smile and Danny manages a small huff of a laugh.

They'll talk later, for now, they'll enjoy the post coital bliss while it lasts.


End file.
